


Cold

by sleepybl4de



Series: I've got three lives to protect the ones I love [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fighting, Gen, Pain, repeating words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybl4de/pseuds/sleepybl4de
Summary: Dream feels impatient. If Technoblade doesn't want to tell the truth, he'll be paying a lot for it.It's sad that it had to come to this, Techno. Maybe if you didn't grow any attachments, then you wouldn't have gotten yourself and others in trouble and in pain.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I've got three lives to protect the ones I love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209968
Kudos: 41





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a divergent story that starts from the time that Tommy was exiled and went to Technoblade for help. The time when Technoblade was hiding him from Dream.

Technoblade was doing his usual grinding out of his home. Tommy and Philza were left alone in the house. The blade trusts them. Well, mostly Philza. The man can handle his child for now. They can do well being alone.

The man with the crown continued his work until he had enough items to satisfy the needs of his comrades. This would suffice the weapons needed. He often wondered why he would do such lengths to help them. Afterward, he would remember his values and beliefs. 

**_Must repay kindness tenfold and repay injustice a thousand times over._ **

Technoblade was never gonna tell them, but the man and the child were great company. It was lonely being alone. No one to talk to aside from the voices in his head. He now declares them as people good for him.

Walking back to his small cabin home, he saw a familiar man with a mask and green clothes on the top of the staircase. His eyes widen, body and mind now in full attention and alarm. They didn’t have much more invisibility potions left.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, as he walked inside his house through the other door. Climbing up, he faked a smile at Dream.

“Fancy seeing you here, Dream,” Technoblade said as he stood in front of the green man, shielding the other two from the wicked eyes.

Techno assessed the situation. There was no use hiding anything now that Tommy and Phil are visible. The older man’s face was etched in a frown. His body was covering the younger, obviously trying to protect him.

Tommy was someone important to his dear friend, Philza. Anyone who the man holds dear will also be under the protection of Technoblade. He can’t give Tommy up. 

The voices also agreed with the notion, whispering into his head that they needed to protect the younger one. Dream was deceitful. Technoblade knew this; he was not a fool to believe that the man has no ulterior motives for helping him.

“Technoblade,” Dream said with great disdain, “You’ve lied to me. Well, I knew you were lying the entire time.”

“I don’t see the correlation of what you said and why you’re here, trespassing in my house again, Dream.” His face was trained straight, no emotions showing through.

Techno signaled the two to scurry downstairs and run. The duo was about to move and follow instructions when the green man threw a trident at them, barely missing their faces.

“I am getting impatient.” Dream’s stature was tense, his hand was playing with a sword. “I swear to all things mighty, I will kill you, Phil, if you and Tommy move a single inch.”

Technoblade frowned at the threat. “I think you’re forgetting that I’m still here, Dream. I will never let you harm a single hair on Phil. Remember that.”

The two most powerful men’s eyes started to glint a sharper shade of their eye colors. They were both challenging each other. _Try me_.

It was a scary sight to see up close. Philza was holding Tommy tight. This can never end up good. The two most powerful men clashing? There will be bloodshed.

Dream scoffed loudly. “As far as I can remember, you owe me a wish, mister genie.” His eyes narrowed at Techno.

“Yes, I did say that.” Technoblade ground his teeth. “What about it?”

“Surrender Tommyinnit to me.” Dream grinned. “That is my wish.”

Tommy looked back and forth Techno and Dream in disbelief. “Technoblade, you can’t tell me you’re gonna follow his order.” There was fear in his eyes. Tommy doesn’t know why he feels fear. Dream was his friend... right?

The green man looked at Tommy in feign kindness. “What’re you so afraid of, Tommy? I’m your friend. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He smiled widely.

Philza shielded Tommy even more from Dream. “Tommy.” He held the younger’s shoulder. “Tommy, he’s not your friend. He’s manipulating you. Don’t believe his words.”

“I- I—“ The teen couldn’t form any sentences, hyperventilating from the occurrences.

A pickaxe was brought close to the green man’s face. “Dream, you’d have to forgive me, but I don't think I do your wish.” Technoblade glanced at the two. “It conflicts with a value that I believe in. You know, I love to stand for what I believe in. I can’t put my comrades in harm’s way.”

“Fine.” Dream hissed at the man. “Let’s do it this way. Fight me, Technoblade. If you win, I’ll leave you all alone. If you lose, you go with me somewhere you’ll stay in.” The man grinned. He looked crazy behind the mask. “On contrary to popular belief, I hate being blatantly lied to my face.”

Technoblade wasn’t scared of Dream, but he was worried. If he loses, the two will have nobody to protect them anymore. He’s not worried about his life, he has three of them.

The pink-haired man nodded to Dream. “Wait outside for a bit if you will.” He waited until the man was nowhere to be seen inside.

Techno kneeled in front of Philza and Tommy in a hurry. He gave them all the strength and invisibility potions and a couple of better netherite weapons. “If I lose—“

“Techno, you’re not going to lose.” Tommy quipped.

The man held his ground, and said sternly, “If. I. Lose. Drink the potions and run. Don’t look back. Only hit back when he gets too close for comfort. Aside from that, run.”

“What about you, Techno?” Philza asked, worried.

“I can handle myself. I’ll go through the deal.” His mind was set in stone. It can’t be changed anymore. “Don’t be annoying to Phil when I’m gone, Tommy.”

“Stop talking like that!”

Technoblade chuckled wordlessly and stood up, walking to the place where his fate would be decided. He’d be protecting them even if it’s the last thing he’d do. Letting out a puff of breath, he stands right in front of Dream. He will never make the mistake of underestimating the man. 

Tommy and Philza were watching at a great distance. Dream looked at them, focusing on the younger. “Tommy, I just want you to remember that if he dies, it’ll be all your fault.”

“Stop chitchatting, Dream. My audience retention is going down.” 

The both of them lined up, walking ten paces away from each other. At the tenth pace, they stopped for a split second before turning around quickly, running towards the opponent. Pickaxe clashing against sword, their speed was on par with each other. The only way to change the game is a simple shift. 

Halfway through their clashing, Dream got the upper hand. He had better weapons, better armor, and the power to get god apples at will. Technoblade panted, leaning pickaxe.

“Giving up, Techno?” Dream smirked.

“Over my dead body.”

“You said it. Not me.” Dream rushed to Techno, slashing his chest with the sword. The other tried to avoid and defend himself, but it was too late.

Blood seeped through his clothes. Techno heard the shouts of Tommy and Philza. “Still-“ Techno panted. “Still not dead.” He signaled the two watching to run away quickly. The battle was going to be lost and he knew it.

“Not for long.” A slash of the sword was the last thing he saw when he lost the first out of three lives.

* * *

Technoblade took a huge gasp of breath when he got resurrected on his second life. He saw Philza and Tommy beside him. His eyes widen.

“Why didn’t you leave?!”

“We didn’t want to leave you, Techno.”

“Leave?” Dream questioned. “What do you mean leave? Don’t worry, Techno. I’m not gonna harm them. I’ll keep my end of the deal.”

Techno gritted his teeth in frustration. “I’ll keep my end of the deal, Dream. Don’t touch them, don’t look at them, and don’t go near them.”

The man with a crown removed all his armor and gave it to the green man. Dream grinned. The king was going to fall by his hands. He’ll show Tommy that getting attached to another person will hurt that person. 

“I’ll be back,” Techno reassured the others without looking at them. He looked at Dream. “Lead me to the prison.”

“Oh?” Dream raised his eyebrows. “Excited for pain and suffering, aren’t we?”

“Stop with the theatrics Dream.” Technoblade deadpanned. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The green man teleported them to the place, leaving the two blonds at the snowy terrain. Tommy took in a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Techno... Technoblade’s gone, Philza!”

“I know...” Philza said in remorse, “All we can do is wait now and hope for the best. We should trust him. You and I both know that he’s more than capable of passing through the trials of whatever the fuck kind of prison Dream is saying.”

Tommy nodded. “I hope you’re right, Philza. This is all my fault.” His tone was soft and guilt-ridden.

“Techno made his choice, not you. It’s not your fault.” Philza tried to reassure him, but he was only met with silence by the younger one. The man sighed.

“I hope you’re okay, Techno...”

* * *

When Dream and Techno arrived by the prison, the latter’s eyes widen. This building was an absolute horror. Whatever was inside was meant to kill the prisoner thousand times over.

“Wow, Dream. You made this for me?” The pink man joked through his nerves. “I’m grateful, but it isn’t my birthday yet.”

Dream laughed. “I really hope you’d still be joking after getting out of the prison.” He smiled in a sinister way. “In you go.” The green man led Techno inside and locked him up.

“Good luck, king. May your crown still be held on your head.”

* * *

Pain

Hurt

Arrows

Block

The voices were growing louder and louder.

Make it stop.

It hurts. The voices don’t like the pain.

Shut up

Shut up

Go away

Skeletons

Guardians

Lost another life

It hurts

Need to get out

Light?

Is that the light? Please take me away from this place.

I just wanted to protect them.

So much pain

Blood

My blood?

Their blood?

Thirst for blood?

Rampage

Rampage

Kill

Kill

Kill them all

KILL THEM ALL

Out... I’m outside now.

Safety?

Philza? Who’s that?

Philza’s safe.

Tommy? Blurry.

Tommy’s safe.

I’m going back.

* * *

It’s been weeks since the two have seen the Blade. Is he alive? Is he dead? Is he safe? Has he escaped from the prison?

Tommy groaned loudly. “Philza! We need to save him, Phil! We can’t just keep on sitting here, waiting.”

“Tommy, we don’t even know where the damned prison is. Even if we did, how will we break him out?”

They’ve had this argument again and again. It results in the same thing. Silence. The argument continued for some more time until something caught Tommy’s eyes. 

Tommy suddenly got quiet, which worried Philza a lot. “What’s wrong, Tommy...?”

“There’s... there’s somebody out there.” He pointed at the person. Phil immediately grabbed the weapons and looked outside.

“Who are you?” He shouted as he went outside the base. The man didn’t answer and collapsed on the snowy ground.

The older man blinked in surprise and ran to the collapsed man. He quickly recognized the person on the ground. Before he can prevent himself, he shouted, “TECHNO!”

“Techno?” Tommy perched up and looked. “Technoblade’s back!” He felt so much relief and ran to the crowned man.

Their hearts wrenched as they took in the stature of the man. Bruises, scars, wounds, and dirt scattered all around his body. Philza put Techno’s arm around his shoulder and held him up. “Tommy, help me here.” 

The younger one grabbed the other arm and did the same as the older one. They carried Technoblade to his home, laying him down on the bed.

“Ph-Phil...” Technoblade croaked out in pain as he stirred up from his consciousness. 

“I’m here, Techno. You’re safe now,” Philza said gently, putting a blanket over him.

“Cold...” Techo whispered.

“What was that?” Philza froze.

“It’s getting cold. So cold, Phil...”

Those were his last words before falling back to sleep. Philza’s heart dropped. Those were the last words he wanted to hear. He doesn’t want to lose someone precious to him again.

“Phil, Wilbur also said—“ Tommy was horrified at the implications.

“Tommy. Let’s go to sleep.”

The coldness enveloped them in its embrace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are first posted on my twitter account: @sleepybl4de
> 
> Follow me there if you want to see c!Technoblade and c!Philza theories and rants. I also draw once in a while. :D
> 
> ask me some questions on https://curiouscat.me/sleepybl4de  
> please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
